Seed to a Tree
by Marla22
Summary: Heero is in an angsty and unhappy relationship and needs a way out. Enter Duo stage right. Warning: yaoi 1X2
1. Default Chapter

Seed to a Tree (working title)  
  
I wrote this fic because I am the biggest 1X2 fan and I have way too much time on my hands.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi! If homosexuality makes you more than slightly uncomfortable, than kindly take your business somewhere else. Some strong language. Sexual references and acts (Lemon/Lime) in later chapters, but let's cross that taboo bridge when we come to it. It'll get kinda angsty later . . . maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I want to I do not own Gundam Wing, but I make them do naughty things anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero Yuy's eyes snapped open. The sun threw long shadows across his wide bed. He grimaced, not wanting to look at the space next to him. Not wanting to look at the space next to him, knowing it was pointless to delay. He glanced down at the sleeping form of Releena Peacecraft and sighed.  
'It's the same thing ever morning,' he thought as he pulled himself out of bed. 'Well, you know what they say: if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with.' Heero gasped at the train of thought and shook his head to clear his mind of any other unwanted fantasies.  
Hearing a groan behind him, he turned.  
"How long have you been up?" asked a bleary eyed Releena as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. Heero did not provide an answer. Releena watched in satisfaction as Heero got dressed. The 17 year old Japanese boy was definitely a fine catch. With the top grades and being one of the best- looking boys in school, Releena didn't have any intention of letting this one get away from her.  
A smirk crossed her face as she watched him head toward the door of his small dorm room. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"Out," replied an indifferent Heero.  
"Well, since you're going out, bring back some food. The stuff you have here is crap and there's nothing in my room."  
Heero made a noncommittal grunt as he walked out. Free of Releena's overbearing presence, he felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders. How had let this relationship carry on so far? At first, the pampered princess had been a way to release some of the tension of all the things weighing on his mind. But now she had infiltrated her way into every aspect of his life so thoroughly, he doubted he could shake her off even if he tried.  
As he turned the corner of the hallway, the sound of loud laughter filled his ears. He looked up to see Duo and Quatre at the end of the hall. The long-haired American was telling the smaller blond boy an obviously exaggerated story.  
"Hello Heero," said Quatre, interrupting Duo to greet the passing boy. Not acknowledging the presence of the other two students, Heero continued down the hall.  
"What's up with him?" Duo asked, characteristically forgetting the story he had been telling.  
"Oh, that's just how he always is," Quatre smiled.  
Duo pulled one end of his long chestnut braid over his shoulder and stared at Heero's retreating form.  
"Ain't he going out with that Peacecraft girl? That chick seems enough to wear anyone out."  
"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" asked Quatre.  
Duo flipped his hair over his shoulder and shook his head laughing. "What the hell are you on?"  
As Heero walked further away from the other two, a nagging thought kept nudging its way forward. The thought of pressing his face into Duo Maxwell's long hair and holding him in his arms . . . 'No!' his brain screamed.  
Dodging into the nearest bathroom, Heero splashed cold water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror.  
"Come on Heero, get a grip on yourself," he told his reflection. "This isn't normal, this has to stop. I'm just tired, that has to be it."  
"Talking to yourself, Yuy? Now that's abnormal," called a voice from a distant stall. Heero looked up in shock as the stall door opened and the figure of Chang Wu-Fei stepped out.  
"What do you want?" Heero snapped at the Chinese boy.  
"Well look who's the catty little bitch today," replied Wu-Fei, not missing a step as he walked past Heero to wash his hands in the sink next to him. "And here I thought that was your girlfriend's job."  
"She's not my girlfriend," growled Heero, growing frustrated.  
"Oh, excuse me. I meant the girl with your dick on a leash," replied Wu-Fei, a look of amusement on his face.  
Heero stormed out of the bathroom. 'Asshole, who the hell does he think he is?' he thought, not noticing the footsteps approaching him.  
"Whoa man, look out!" was all he heard before he went sprawling toward the floor, clipping his head on the edge of the door as he went down. Wu-Fei's laughter resounded in his ears as he tried to clear his head. He looked up to see Duo standing over him, a look of concern on his face.  
"Hey, are you alright?" asked Duo, extending his hand to help the other boy up. Heero looked up at Duo, anger flashing in his cobalt eyes.  
'Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Quatre's not-so-innocent question ran through Duo's mind as he returned Heero's unblinking stare. That kid always had a sixth sense for what Duo was thinking.  
As Heero tried to stand up his head swam and he immediately sat back down. 'Dammit. What the hell is the matter with me?'  
"Watch it, you've got a nasty cut on your head," Duo told him as he pulled the dizzy Heero to his feet and put his arm around the other boy's thin waist. Heero allowed Duo to help him out of the bathroom. "Where are we going?"  
"My room," replied Duo. "We can get you some ice there.  
  
* * * Well, here it is. My first fan fiction, or short story for that matter, ever. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but please be gentle *sniff sniff* I so scared. Anyway, I'll have the second chapter up soon. 


	2. Seed to a Tree

Seed to a Tree  
  
I was sooo nervous about the first chapter of this fic, but it seems to be going well. It only gets better from here, I think.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi! If homosexuality makes you more than slightly uncomfortable, than kindly take your business somewhere else. Some strong language. Sexual references and acts (Lemon/Lime) in later chapters, but let's cross that taboo bridge when we come to it. It'll get kinda angsty later . . . maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I want to I do not own Gundam Wing, but I make them do naughty things anyway.  
  
The butterflies in Heero's stomach turned into a swarming hive of killer bees as Duo opened the door of his room.  
'This is a dream,' he thought. 'I'll wake up, in my room, look down at Releena and everything will be normal.'  
"Sit down and I'll get something for your head," Duo's voice shook Heero out of his trance and he took an opportunity to look around Duo's small living space. It was a disaster. Clothes tossed haphazardly around, plates of food that were sprouting small colonies of mold, it was a hygienic nightmare.  
"You actually live here?" he asked in horrified amazement.  
"What?" asked Duo, stepping back into the room, armed with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and a hand towel.  
"Nothing," Heero quickly replied, becoming increasingly nervous.  
Duo grinned, sensing Heero's discomfort and set to work cleaning the small cut near the other boy's temple.  
"Relax man. It's not like I'm going to throw you down and have my way with you."  
Heero leapt out of his chair, knocking the bottle of peroxide out of Duo's hands. He stood shaking, a horrified look on his face.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he yelled.  
"Heero, calm down. I was—"  
"No! I . . .I gotta go."  
He tore out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Duo sat looking at the chair where Heero had been resting, furious with himself, feelings of angst and confusion flooding his brain.  
"Goddamnit, Maxwell," he told himself. "What the fuck is your problem? That's no the kind of shit you say out loud."  
He picked up the drained bottle of peroxide and dropped it into the overflowing trash can.  
  
Heero burst into his room, only to find Releena surrounded by her groupies, discussing some inane topic. Upon seeing Heero, panicked and bleeding, Releena calmly stood up, a smile that did not quite reach her eyes plastered to her face.  
"Heero, we didn't expect you back so soon. Don't you remember what day it is?"  
'What the hell is she . . . oh god, that's right.' Heero suddenly remembered. Every Thursday Releena and her fan club had a weekly meeting. There was no real point or purpose to the meetings, but they went off every week without a hitch, and Heero had just broken Releena's golden rule concerning her meetings: no interruptions.  
"Heero, we are very busy," Releena continued. "Perhaps you would be more comfortable somewhere else."  
'Did you forget that this is my room?' Heero almost retorted, but wanting to spare himself the argument that would undoubtedly ensue afterwards, he simply replied "Whatever," and retreated back to his bedroom.  
Releena sat back down, crossed her legs and smiled. Addressing her group she said:  
"Now let us continue."  
"Wow, Releena. That was sort of harsh."  
All eyes turned toward the speaker; an obscure girl, only invited through a friend of a friend.  
Releena's face lost none of its composure, "Excuse me?"  
"Well aren't we the one's intruding on him?"  
"I think," Releena said in a very quiet voice, "That maybe you should leave if you find yourself being intrusive upon my boyfriend."  
Some of the more merciful girls in the room felt a stab of pity. In lest than forty-eight hours, no one would so much as look at this poor creature. There was no telling what would set Releena off, but one thins was for sure; you did not want to get caught in the crossfire.  
  
Heero sat in his room, musing over the events that had taken place that day, trying to make sense of them. Every time he got within ten feet of Duo Maxwell, his stomach shrank to the size of a marble and his tongue grew three times bigger. If he ever tried to speak to him, he knew he would turn into a babbling idiot. But it made no sense. He had never been attracted to guys, and in all actuality had never really been attracted to girls either.  
'Okay,' he thought. 'Let's just say, for the sake of argument, that I am attracted to Duo. The real question is . . . why him?'  
The American did not share what you would call a strong compatibility with Heero. He was loud, obnoxious, and walked around in that stupid priests' collar with no qualms or explanations. He seemed to do everything in his power to get noticed, which was something Heero made a point of avoiding.  
But, maybe that was why Heero was attracted to him. More confused than he was when he started, Heero lay down, hoping sleep would relieve him, when Releena burst into his room. To say she burst would probably be wrong; Releena Peacecraft was never loud or inappropriate, in public that is. Her time spend alone with Heero was an entirely different story. She had transformed him into her own personal trauma sponge.  
She spoke to Heero in a voice that only he could recognize the threat in, "Heero, darling, a friend of yours is here. Should I tell them to join you back here or wait fro you to meet them outside?"  
Heero knew the answer she wanted. His rebellious mouth got the best of his panicking mind for once and he calmly said, "Ask them to join me in my bedroom."  
Releena's mouth twitched in irritation, but then she smiled and walked out. It was then that Heero's mind exploded into a mixture of confusion, fear and excitement. Desperately trying to calm himself, he molded his face into a look of stoic disinterest.  
Duo stepped into the room and looked around. 'Holy crap,' he thought. 'This guy takes the term anal retentive to a whole new level.' The room was spotless. Not only spotless, it was empty. Other than the pristinely made bed and single dresser, not a sign of human life could be found anywhere.  
Duo pulled himself back to reality. He looked at Heero, who showed no sign of emotion.  
'Christ this guy is a robot,' Duo thought in amazement.  
"Can I help you?" asked Heero, sounding slightly irritated.  
"Uh, yeah. I . . . I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. When I get nervous, I sort of say things I don't mean. I hope things can be okay between us."  
"What are you talking about? I don't know you and I have no desire to get to know you."  
Heero immediately regretted his harsh words. Duo's face fell and he started toward the door. Before he could stop himself, Heero got up from the bed and grabbed Duo's arm.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Why don't you stick around?"  
'What are you saying?!' his mind was screaming. 'Are you insane?'  
"Are you sure?" Duo asked, turning around and looking at Heero.  
'But then again, what the hell?' staring into Duo's violet eyes, Heero calmly replied, "Sure."  
  
So there it is, chapter two. I really appreciate all the great feedback, please keep it coming. I'll try to post as fast as I can, but it's slow going because no more internet at my house. I can only use public computers. Rawr. But anyway, please keep reviewing! It makes me so happy. 


	3. Seed to a Tree

Seed to a Tree  
  
I wrote this fic because I am the biggest 1X2 fan and I have way too much time on my hands.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi! If homosexuality makes you more than slightly uncomfortable, than kindly take your business somewhere else. Some strong language. Sexual references and acts (Lemon/Lime) in later chapters, but let's cross that taboo bridge when we come to it. It'll get kinda angsty later . . . maybe.  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I want to I do not own Gundam Wing, but I make them do naughty things anyway.  
  
Heero and Duo both sat on the bed, each not wanting to be the first to speak, both longing for a break in the silence. Every time one moved the other jumped as if startled.  
Duo was starting to wonder what he had gotten himself into. This was the longest he had gone without talking in . . . well, ever. He was so nervous he didn't think he could talk if he tried. He knew he had to do something soon.  
"So, uh, how long have you and Releena been together?"  
"Do you want to hear something interesting?" Heero said with a depressed look on his face. "I hate Releena Peacecraft. I can't stand her. But, I can't get away. I know what I want, I'm just too scared to take it."  
Duo was confused beyond all measurements, "What do you want?"  
  
Heero didn't even answer. He wrapped his arms around Duo's neck and pushed is mouth on the other boy's. Duo's eyes went wide with shock at first, then slowly closed. He felt like he should be pulling away, but he didn't want to. Instead he felt his own arms wrapping around Heero's waist, pulling him closer.  
Heero's mind was surprisingly clear. His only thoughts were 'he wants me back.' Every other impulse was focused on Duo. When he broke from the kiss he was breathless. Before he could say anything, he heard footsteps outside his doorway. Panicked, he shoved Duo to the other side of the bed and prayed that he would understand.  
Releena opened the door and glanced at Duo, "Well, now that my meeting is over, why don't you introduce me to your friend?"  
"Actually I was just leaving," Duo said in a pleasant voice.  
Heero tried to hide his disappointment as Duo walked out of the dorm room. His hatred for Releena growing with every breath, he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Releena stood watching him. This was very odd, she had never seen Heero act this way before. And since when did he have friends? A small part of her was worried. She felt like she was losing her grip on Heero. Then she smiled; she knew one way to get it back. She slowly walked up behind him and ran her hands up his back.  
"What do you want?" asked Heero in an irritated voice.  
Releena didn't answer but ran her tongue along the base of his neck. Placing her mouth near his ear, she whispered, "What makes you think you can talk to me like that?"  
  
"What makes you think you could talk to me like that?" Heero angrily jerked out of Releena's grasp.  
"I don't know if you're forgetting who I am," hissed Releena. "I own you. You know what I can do to you. If you think I won't hesitate to ruin your life, you're wrong. You had better get your priorities straight."  
As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew she was right. Furious with both her and himself, he glared at her and stormed out of the dorm.  
  
Duo sat in his room crouched against the wall with his head in his hands. What was happening to him? He was so confused. He had had fleeting feelings of what seemed like attraction for Heero Yuy before, but they had always passed. But when Heero had kissed him. . . . Duo had always been alone. His entire town had been killed in an attack when he was still an infant. As an orphan, he had been given the appropriate nickname "Shinigami.' Everyone who ever got close to him ended up dead.  
He lifted a hand to his face and was astonished to find it wet. Great, now he was crying. Duo clutched his head in his hands. He was so consumed by his grief that he didn't hear the door open. When he lifted his head, he found himself looking at Heero's face, which was filled with concern.  
"Heero, what's happening to me?"  
Heero knelt down and gently took Duo in his arms. "I don't know, but whatever it is, I think it's happening to me as well."  
Duo's shoulders shook with uncontrollable sobs as he clung to him. Heero held him so tight he was almost afraid Duo's small frame would break in his arms. He was angry; angry with himself, with Releena, with whatever it was that was hurting Duo so much. He wanted to protect him from everything that would torture this beautiful soul.  
Heero pressed his forehead against Duo's and stared into his eyes, "I will never let anyone hurt you, Duo. I swear."  
Duo smiled and placed his hand on Heero's cheek, tracing a line under his eye with his thumb. Deciding to take the initiative, he pushed his face closer to Heero and kissed him. He felt Heero immediately respond, almost as if he had been expecting it.  
"Heero," he whispered into his ear. "I want you."  
Heero sat back in astonishment. "Are you sure?"  
Duo rose and pulled Heero up with him. As he led him toward his bedroom, he said nothing.  
He pushed the door open and calmly spoke, "More sure than I've ever been of anything in my entire life."  
Heero walked forward, took Duo's hand and stepped over the threshold.  
  
Whoa, there! I kind of left it hanging didn't I? I'm sorry. I'm working on the next chapter, but it's going pretty slow. In response to the reviews correcting my grammatical mistakes, you're right, I shouldn't start sentences with conjunctions, but I just try to do whatever makes the story flow better. Keep the reviews coming. 


End file.
